fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Halation Arenaea
Ice |ailments = Iceblight |weaknesses = Fire Water |creator = dancnbna }} Halation Arenaea (Japanese: レーナクモ亜種, Rēnakumo Ashu) are a cold-dwelling Subspecies of Arenaea. Physiology Halation Arenaea has a beautiful white exoskeleton with light pink scales and whiskers. Ecology Halation Arenaea are high-level predators that continually patrol their territories in search of prey or potential threats. If they sense a disturbance in their territory, they will search for it until they find the problem and resolve it. Halation Arenaea warn smaller, non-prey monsters to leave their territory by scraping their armblades together. Researchers and Hunters are advised to listen for that scraping sound when exploring areas where Halation Arenaea are common. While Halation Arenaea are slow, they can move fast when they need to, and their ice blade attacks allow them to take down fast monsters like Anteka and Windviero that would normally outrun them. Skilled Halation Arenaea can even take down monsters in flight. Halation Arenaea are solitary creatures and rarely come into contact with other Halation Arenaea. Contact typically results in a territorial standoff. Most conflicts are resolved without a fight, but if not, the resulting battle can be fierce. In the event that two Halation Arenaea of the opposite sex come into contact and are of breeding age, they will mate after establishing peace. The female lays her eggs in a burrow and guards them while the male brings food. After the eggs hatch, the parents part ways. The young follow their mother until they can survive on their own. The mother does not actively take care of her young once they are mobile. Although powerful, Halation Arenaea have trouble dealing with apex predators like Deviljho, Tigrex, Rajang, Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Brachydios, Barioth, Glacial Agnaktor, Venomdrake Gigginox, Giaorugu, Shrieking Legiana, and Elder Dragons. They will not dare fight Gammoth, even if the Giant Beast is encroaching on their territory. Behavior Like the standard species, Halation Arenaea are proud and territorial and will attack offenders with extreme prejudice. Halation Arenaea are said to make a variety of idol-like gestures and dances, which are actually territorial warnings. Abilities Halation Arenaea produces supercooled liquid that freezes into sharp crystals almost instantly upon contact with the air. This fluid is discharged through its armblades at high velocity, which form ice blades. When enraged, its body releases streams of cold air as a result of a metabolic reaction. This display is often accompanied by a halo caused by refraction of light by ice in the air, the source of its name. Its body glows pink, like normal Arenaea. Halation Arenaea's aura has a different effect: those in it continually lose stamina unless they have the Cold Cancel skill. Dash Juice and other effects reduces the stamina drain but does not prevent it. Ice Resistance is also greatly reduced. Habitat Halation Arenaea mainly inhabit icy areas, though on occasion they have been found in the Everwood. The Old Everwyrm's actions triggered the appearance of Halation Arenaea in the Hoarfrost Reach. Turf Wars *Halation Arenaea vs. Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre: Tie. *Halation Arenaea vs. Odogaron/Ebony Odogaron: Tie. *Halation Arenaea vs. Melfae Soldier: Tie. *Halation Arenaea vs. Barioth: Random winner. *Halation Arenaea vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex: Random winner. *Halation Arenaea vs. Nargacuga/Lucent Nargacuga: Random winner. *Halation Arenaea vs. Arachena/Facade Arachena: Random winner. *Halation Arenaea vs. Paolumu/Nightshade Paolumu: Halation Arenaea wins. *Halation Arenaea vs. Windviero/Miasma Windviero: Halation Arenaea wins. Quests G-Rank Guild Master Rank Attacks *'Slash': Halation Arenaea slashes with its left or right claw in an arc. *'Double Kick': Halation Arenaea kicks out with its rear legs to attack those behind it. *'Ice Blade': Halation Arenaea swings its armblade to fling an ice blade. The tilt of the ice blade depends on the arm used. In rage mode, the ice blades inflict Iceblight unless that armblade is wounded. Unlike normal Arenaea, it can still fling ice blades when exhausted. *'Triple Blade Volley': Halation Arenaea swings both its arms quickly in succession before leaping back and swinging both arms out, flinging a huge ice blade. *'Armblade Swing': Halation Arenaea brings down its armblade on the target. *'Charging Slice': Rage mode only. Halation Arenaea charges at the target with its arms held in front. When it comes close to the target, it swings its arms out, releasing ice blades outward. *'Pin': Halation Arenaea rears up on its hind legs and crashes down with its weight. If it succeeds, it then holds the helpless Hunter with one foot while slashing them with its armblade. *'Hipcheck': Halation Arenaea turns to the side, lifts up its front legs, leans back, and slams its body forward. If exhausted, Halation Arenaea will fall over. *'Aura': Only used when in rage mode and at under half health. Halation Arenaea stands with its arms stretched out as its body surges with energy. Stamina slowly depletes and Ice Resistance is lowered by 20 for those in its radius. Can be negated by poison, mounting, or Cold Cancel. *'Body Slam': Halation Arenaea takes a running start and then leaps up and onto the target. *'Claw Combo': Halation Arenaea swipes and slashes with its claws and armblades repeatedly before ending with the Triple Blade Volley. *'Roar': Iceborne only. Requires Earplugs effect to block. Useful Information The stamina-sapping icy aura of a Halation Arenaea is less taxing on the beast, allowing it to fight at full capacity. However, it is easier to knock it out of this state. Element/Status * ★★★ * ★★★ * ★★ * ✖ * ★ * ★ * ★ * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Chest: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Skirt: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★ Breakable Parts *Head: Left front whisker becomes unravelled and scar across lower left eye. Rewards Whiskers, Scales, or rare drops. *Chest: Large gash across chest, exposing white shell. Rewards Scales, Shells, or rare drops. *Armblade: Tattered edge. Rewards Armblades or Claws. Each arm yields one reward. *Skirt: Ripped and broken scales. Rewards Skirts or Scales. Weapons Blademaster Weapons |-|Initial= Iceborne Weapons |} Armor G-Rank |-|Blademaster Armor= |-|Gunner Armor= *'Skills': Wide-Range +2, Challenger +2, Cold Cancel, Taunt Master Rank |-|Arenaea Idol α+ Armor= |-|Arenaea Idol β+ Armor= *Set Bonus: Arenaea Ambition - ??? (3) *Active Skills: ??? |} Carves 4th Gen World Notes *As with normal Arenaea, Halation Arenaea loses its aura if poisoned. *Repeatedly dealing Water element damage to Halation Arenaea's armblades causes them to freeze over, temporarily disabling ice blades. *Halation Arenaea is faster than Arenaea and has lower ending lag on its attacks. *When low on stamina, its ice blades are smaller and deal less ice damage. It also stumbles when jumping back and falls over after a hipcheck. *Halation Arenaea will eat from a carcass to restore stamina. *Halation Arenaea can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. **Frenzied Halation Arenaea's ice blades have Virus properties. *Halation Arenaea's armblades become less resistant to damage when it is enraged. Trivia *Halation Arenaea is named and designed after the music video "Snow Halation" by μ's. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Dancnbna